


Play

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [23]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April's fed up with work for the day, so she retreats home where she can at least enjoy something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GamblingDementor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/gifts).



> Requested as "April gives Andy a blowjob while he plays video games."
> 
> So, here we are! As usual, figuring out fun ways to use a prompt setting for some character introspection is fun.

The door slams behind April, vibrations threatening to knock the road signs off of the walls as she huffs her way into the living room. The sounds of artificial gunfire and grossly over exaggerated explosions greet her, Andy sitting in his boxers and staring at the TV with a slightly dumb expression on his face. Falling in a huff beside him, April pulls her legs up and drops her purse unceremoniously on the floor to watch him play video games for a little while just to relax.

"Bad day?" he asks without looking over. He's too busy paying attention to the video game anyways.

"Yeah," she answers, staring just as blindly at the screen. 

"That bad, huh?" he says with a tinge of laughter in his voice.

It really was. She's supposed to be some kind of Animal Control department head or liaison or  _something_  - April really isn't sure what her job title means or what her job actually is anymore - but all day everything she passed up to Leslie, or Ron, or even higher up was put down immediately. It was so infuriating and she can't even figure out why. It was just the worst, and this confusing nightmare of a mess, and she's glad to be home where she can at least be a little happy. Andy always had a simple way with words that made her head a little clearer and talking way easier. Or, in this case, he makes thinking about things and rationalizing much easier. Taking an easier breath, she leans over and kisses Andy's cheek. 

"Thanks," she grumbles.

He gives her an awkward laugh but still doesn't look at her. "I didn't even say anything," Andy laughs fully now. 

"Yeah I know," she smiles to herself, watching a surprisingly realistic looking zombie explode into a cloud of blood and gore. "You at least give a crap."

"Wanna talk about it?" Andy asks her.

For a second she thinks she might, but then it dawns on her what the problem was. Every single part of her day that was annoying or really heartbreaking, and those shelters losing funding from the government was really heartbreaking, was the lack of control. Despite everything April supposedly was in that department she had no control, and no place, and her sense of purpose in that dingy pothole, literally and figuratively, of a sub-department was totally blank and lost. It was basically a lie, but she knew her favorite method of remembering that she has control in her life.

April slips down to her knees over the blaring, honestly way too loud, video game that she can't even really bother thinking about anymore. Taking advantage of Andy's middling attention at the moment, she manages to get in front of him and catches him off guard. She slinks her head underneath his controller and rests her head on the inside of his thigh, staring up at him. The game is silent for a second - audio deadened in the backgrounds - when he looks down at her.

"Uh..."

"I never told you to stop," she gives him a devilish grin and rests her hand on his crotch. "Keep playing your stupid game."

"Um, I thought _you_ had the bad day?" he laughs because he's been sick for half the day and didn't bother coming in after the lunch hour. "Uhh, so, yeah y'know, um-"

His speech starts to fail him the moment her hand works slowly, finding him in his shorts and working him with rough folds of her hands. All the while, the sounds of the video game are rejuvenated and she mouths him through the thin fabric of the shorts. With his head in her mouth, and working down his thickening shaft, April remembers to calm down and take advantage of the little control she has here in her life. Namely, the greater outline of Andy. Freeing him, she chuckles at his long groan.

She knows he's barely paying attention to his game, and that makes this so much sweeter. Though she won't deny enjoying the taste of him, or that first time she wraps her mouth around him and engulfs as much of him as she can manage twice before he's at least partially slick. A few more deep runs, and April focusing on salivating harder, before Andy's nice and worked up to a proper wetness and lubrication that makes his breathing quicken and April's hands under his shirt playing at his stomach feel rumbling muscle.

Enjoying the relaxation in this reality, something she can actually work with and feel without a mountain of paperwork or a sea of bureaucracy, she hums around him with another long slide between her lips and definitely loves his groan. Fingers run along his stomach, his dick in her mouth as hard as he'd ever be, and she tries another handful of pumps with her hands under his shirt. Without looking up, April buries him as far back in her mouth as she can until he's hitting her throat proper and she's literally swallowing him whole.

Pulling back, she breathes harder around him with swishes of the back of her tongue along his head. 

"Oh, crap," Andy mumbles, twitching in her mouth and making her murmur happily.

"Mmm," she drones on his head, letting the syllable run its course until she's clawing down his stomach and gripping the base of his dick with both hands.

Adding onto the pressure, she leaves herself barely an inch or so to move her mouth and continually works over it as hard as she can.

Control is something April craves in a lot of ways. Normally, in her relationship with Andy, that isn't the case. She's never too worried about how she's going to handle the situation at hand because Andy makes her brain awash with pleasure or just simple joy and playfulness, but right now what she needs is to feel good about herself. At least, something he can enjoy too. After all what's the point of this if she isn't  _making_ the fun?

She knows his jittery, shaky hands want to grab the back of her head. They want to dig deep in her hair and start directing the speed and flow of her bobs, but right now April's going to find her pace with his cock between her lips and he can enjoy himself while she balances this all together. Sliding him out, she runs her lips up the side of him until she's covered from hilt to tip and lets her hand go to his base and play at his balls with her pinky and ring finger. Then she has the time to lick his head, just a bit and just under his slit where he's so hot and wet she might just scream. April instead settles on a drawn out moan with his head on her tongue.

"Oh God babe..." he trails off and she can feel his hand on the back of her head. "You're so good-"

"Play your game," she warns him and swats at the fingers in her hair, holding onto him while she does so.

In the name of utility, and impatience at her own hair, April reaches around to tie her hair up into some crazy mess that will hopefully hold everything in place until she's done working. Dropping hold of him just for a second, she picks Andy's length off of his stomach with her mouth and drawing him up by his head. Going back to work - _empty_ , she reminds herself - April slowly slides down him and then back up. A gradual build of momentum starts, and her hand finds his balls again, until she's at something moderate and so wet from her mouth that loud popping and sucking noises fall all over them. 

Sucking him down, April makes another of those loud moans just to feel him twinge with blood and excitement all the way down from the base of a jutting nerve to his head and sweeping down his dick with another fluid gulp. Pleased to hear the very soft  _clack_ of buttons behind her, April picks her pace up further. He's losing focus of the game because of her, and that's exciting and refreshing all at once with the added benefit of making Andy feel good. All the while she sprinkles those noises deep in her throat around and feels him pleasantly moist from precome at his head. Her fingers never ignore massaging and playing with his balls either, working in some disharmonious sync until she can feel that vein jut out considerably as his first warning sign.

That hitch of breath is a warning, too. In turn, April finds more speed. She gathers it into a harsh momentum, meeting her lips at the base of his cock with long tastes of him until her breathing is restricted to her nose from the constant filling in her mouth. More speed, and she works him with her hand. Another long swallow and she moans, figuring it all out until she can taste that next warning seal of precome. 

"Holy shit," Andy groans but April ignores it for the sounds of the video game in her ears urging her on.

Explosions and blasts, gunfire and terrible voicework, all of them combining into a strange sort of battle cry. She can make this last  _much_ longer if she wants it to, and she can make Andy reach staggering levels of pleasure with her mouth.

Twisting around on him, lips folding in a different angle, April bobs down once. Back to her usual, forward facing, stance and she takes him farther in her mouth for another stroke. She knows the combination of sliding friction, wet heat, and intense lubrication are the cause of Andy's intense erection and unwavering hardness, but April loves to do it anyways. That's somewhere she had something she can focus on and act on, and something that gave her immense satisfaction to feel - namely, his cock between her lips changing its course from lip to teeth to tongue to throat over and over.

Then that first shot hits the back of her tongue but she keeps going, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing and making loud, only marginally fabricated moans to urge more of him out. Come spills into her mouth at a dizzying rate, matching the slam of her lips against his skin in time so that she pulls back and feels another jet lace the basin of her tongue. Running her finger up from even further beneath his balls to them and squeezing lightly, she can feel that vein jut out against the skin of her upper lip in intense frustration. Or intense release, judging by the last spray of come against the inside of her cheek and back of her mouth.

"Oh my God," he slumps backward as he moans through his orgasm. "Ugh,  _fuck_ , babe. You are so, so - you're the best..."

"Mmm," she slurs around him all over again.

April's not going to lie to herself and pretend she doesn't love this, and not for whatever assumed power she thinks she has. It's all in seeing Andy so ridiculously pleasured by her, and being able to  _still_ do this to him, and how it feels to have him so fiercely emptied like he couldn't even attempt to stopper it. There's never a moment she questions loving blowing him, and figuring out new ways to make him come even  _harder_.

"Fuck," he finishes in that hot, deep rumble that stirs something innately aroused in April.

He lets out a small string of curses and when he touches the back of her head, April still sucking him through the very tail end of his orgasm, she lets him enjoy at least that. In addition to her own play, and testing, she wanted him to enjoy it too. She eventually makes a loud, obscene slurping with all of him in her mouth and pulls out to let his fat length drop backward and flicker back and forth like there was too much pressure built up in a spring.

He's lying deeper in the couch, his back further in the cushion, when she pulls up and wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. Pleased with herself, April sits up and smugly watches him try to recollect his breathing. In his throes, Andy's still half-hard in the air and she wonders if she can work another orgasm out of him this quickly. He's done it before, once, and that was after a very long session of delay and edging, so April wonders if he can manage to pull it out again. It would be a wonderful test of her own patience and control, too.

The thrill of the challenge is too much, and she doesn't hesitate to dip down low and take him in her mouth again just in time to hear Andy softly moan and get hard again. She loves this challenge.


End file.
